pencil
by Cutemuslimah
Summary: kau memang menyebalkan, tapi jika kau tidak ada, aku merindukanmu. maafkan aku Api, aku merindukanmu.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Monsta, Animonsta, dll**

 _ **WARNING!: Author newbie, typo(s) bertebaran, EBI berantakan, dan lain-lain**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, namaku Boboiboy Air aku adalah seorang...seniman (?), aku kurang suka dipanggil seperti itu. Yah...kalian bisa memanggil-ku seseorang yang hobi menggambar.

Aku selalu menggambar dengan pensil kayu kesayanganku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan beberapa gambar-ku dalam sehari, jika...

"Hah! Aku mengambil pensilmu lagi. kalau kau ingin mengambilnya kembali, ayo kejar aku!"

Jika saja si pengganggu kecil ini berhenti menggangguku setiap kali aku menggambar.

Dan si pengganggu kecil itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adikku, Api. Dia selau menggangguku setiap kali aku menggambar, kapan pun itu. _**Menyebalkan!**_

"Api! kembalikan pensilku!"

"Hahaha... tidak akan, selagi kau tidak menangkapku~"

"AAAPPIII!"

"Hahahaha...! ayo kejar aku kak Air."

Asal kalian tahu, adikku sangat jahil, benar-benar jahil. Tapi, dia cuma jahil padaku saja.

Tidak percaya? Coba saja kalian menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, dia pasti akan menurut. Tapi, jika aku yang menyuruhnya, aku harus berteriak bekali-kali dan tak jarang membentaknya. Tapi walau sudah kubentak, dia hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan ejekan yang tambah membuat darahku mendidih.

Contohnya seperti sekarang,

Aku dan dia bermain kejar-kejaran demi mengambil kembali pensil kesayanganku.

"API! kembalikan pensilku, **SEKARANG!** " Aku menekan kata 'sekarang' supaya dia mengembalikan pensilku saat ini juga.

Aku sekarang sedang dikejar deadline dan dia mengajakku main kejar-kejaran?

Oh, ayolah Api... kita bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Api! jika kau tak mengembalikan pensilku sekarang juga, kau akan kuhukum!" Oh lihat, aku mulai memberikan kalimat ancaman padanya.

"Hooo.. kau mengancamku ya? Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil lhoo~~ OHOK! OHOK! OHOK!"

Dia berhenti berlari dan...

'BRUKK!'

Langsung terduduk dengan tangannya yang masih memegang pensil kayu-ku.

"OHOK! OHOK! OHOK!" dia terbatuk-batuk dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Api, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku yang berhasil mengejarnya segera bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tapi...

"Ahahaha... kak Air tertipu~ aku ini memang jago akting ya? Hahaha..."

Adikku tertawa dan...apa dia bilang tadi, dia...menipuku?

'DUAGGH!'

Aku menjitak kepalanya, merebut kembali pensilku, lalu meninggalkannya yang masih duduk terdiam.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan adikku sekarang, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang aku harus fokus pada sketsa-ku.

"Kak Air, kakak memang benar-benar tertipu ya?" Api melihat kakaknya yang meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

 _ **TOMORROW~**_

Pagi ini,aku tidak melihat Api. kemana dia? Biasanya dia akan menggangguku seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang?

Suasananya tenang, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat tenang. Mendadak aku mendapat firasat yang tidak enak. Aku pun mulai mencari adikku.

Mungkin dia di loteng? Tidak ada.

Di kamar mandi? Sama saja.

Di balkon? Hasilnya pun sama saja.

Di teras depan? Gak ada juga.

Aku terus berpikir, kira-kira adikku yang hyperaktif ini berada dimana? Aku terus berpikir, sampai...aku menyadari sesuatu.

'KAMARNYA!'

Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke dinding berkali-kali. Aku sudah mencari adikku di segala tempat, tapi aku lupa mencarinya di kamarnya!

Oke, sepertinya aku butuh aq*a sekarang.

Aku beranjak menuju kamar adikku yang berada di lantai 2. Namun, ketika aku sampai disana...

Hasilnya juga nihil!

Adikku tidak berada di kamarnya ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya begitu sepi dan sangat berantakan. Samar-samar aku melihat sesuatu di meja belajarnya,

secarik kertas?

Apakah itu surat cinta? Oh bagus, sepertinya aku sudah didahului oleh Api dalam urusan asmara. Aku pun mengambil kertas itu, aku penasaran kira-kira siapa gadis yang memberikan surat cinta untuk adikku? Padahal aku ini lebih keren darinya, aku benarkan?

Aku membaca surat itu dengan rasa penasaran, tapi ini...bukan surat cinta. Melainkan...

'sebuah resep obat dari Dokter'

Apa adikku sakit?

Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku?

Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa saja obat yang dia minum, tapi oh sial! Ini tulisan Dokter. Kalian tahukan bagaimana tulisan Dokter, mirip cacing kepanasan.

Yah, aku jadi tidak membacanya gara-gara ini. Heheh, menyebalkan bukan?

Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya ke Api jika dia sudah pulang. Sebenarnya anak itu kemana sih?!

Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku melanjutkan sketsa-ku yang menggunung. Aku heran, kenapa kerjaanku itu selalu beranak pinak? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

Tapi, belum 15 menit aku menggambar...

'BRAKK!'

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan cara dibanting. Dan yang membanting pintu itu adalah adikku, Api.

Di masuk ke rumah dengan santainya, lalu dengan cuek bebek duduk di sofa dan menonton TV. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati?

Melihat itu, rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dia belajar cuek kaya gitu darimana sih?!

Tapi, aku menahannya, aku pun menghampirinya dengan pensil kesayanganku yang masih berada di tanganku.

Padahal, tadi aku ingin melempar pensil ini ke mukanya. Tapi, tidak jadi karena aku sekilas melihat air mukanya yang terlihat...murung?

Entahlah, aku Cuma melihatnya sekilas. Karena selain itu, aku juga punya beribu-ribu pertanyaan untuknya. Seperti...

'Pergi kemana?'

'Dengan siapa?'

'Kenapa tidak bilang?'

Dan...oh! juga tentang resep obat yang aku temukan di meja belajarnya. Pokoknya ia harus menjawabnya. _Aku_ _tidak_ _menerima_ _penolakan!_ **TITIK!**

Apa aku ini berlebihan ya? AARGHH! SUDAHLAH!

"Api,"

"Hm?"

"kau ini darimana saja?, kenapa tidak bilang?, kau juga pergi dengan siapa, hah?" karena aku tidak suka berbasa-basi aku menggabungkan semua pertanyaanku dalam satu kalimat.

"Apa kakak tidak bisa menanyakannya satu-persatu?" ujar adikku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ti-dak!" aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang dingin. Adikku hanya bisa pasrah melihat sifatku yang seperti ini.

"Baik-baik, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kakak. Aku dari rumah temanku, terus kenapa aku gak bilang-bilang? Soalnya tadi aku terburu-buru, aku juga gak pergi dengan siapa-siapa kok, aku pergi sendiri. Puas!?" Api menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan panjang lebar.

Tapi, sepertinya...ada yang kurang, seperti yang ada ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Api.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan dia berbohong atau tidak.

"I-iya, beneran..." Api menjawab dengan nada yang gugup dan muka yang memerah.

Aku lega mendengarnya, ketika tahu dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi, tunggu!

Wajah Api...memerah? apa dia sakit?

Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi, tentang resep dari Dokter itu.

Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke Api, dan terlihat mukanya yang tambah memerah. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Api,"

"I-iya kak?"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Bo-boleh, tapi..."

"Hm?" aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku, hingga tersisa beberapa centi lagi.

"JAUHKAN WAJAH KAKAK DARIKU! INI MEMALUKAN TAHU!" Api berteriak, tepat didepan muka-ku.

aku tersentak, benar juga. Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa harus sampai mendekatkan wajah segala?

BLUUSH~~

Kali ini wajahku yang memerah, aku menjauhkan wajahku dan berdehem kaku.

"EKHEM! Maaf," kenapa aku minta maaf?

"Tak apa, jadi kakak ingin bertanya apa?"

"Ahh, tadi aku masuk ke kamarmu, dan menemukan surat yang berisi resep obat dari Dokter,"

DEG!

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya, kalau kau itu sakit."

Aku melihat mukanya, pucat.

"O-ohh... yang itu, kakak gak usah khawatir, aku cuma sakit batuk-pilek doang kok."

Walau dia berkata begitu, aku sedikit tidak memercayainya. Siapa yang percaya, jika kau diberi jawaban disertai dengan muka yang pucat dan keringat dingin, tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kau mengerti?"

"Hoo~ jadi kakakku ini mengkhawatirkanku ya?" ujarnya menyeringai.

Hah, mulai lagi. Dasar...

"Api, kau ini baru saja pulang. Kau juga sedang sakit kan? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku akan kembali ke meja sketsa-ku." Aku segera beranjak menuju ke kamarku, untuk melanjutkan kembali kerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda gara-gara Api. Tapi, baru saja aku jalan sebentar, dia langsung mengambil kembali pensilku. Aku pun berteriak.

"AAPIII!"

"Hahaha...ayo kejar aku~!"

"HOY API! kau sebaiknya beristirahat, kau ini sedang sakit. Tidur sana!"

"Aku akan tidur kalau kakak berhasil menangkapku, ayo tangkap aku dan ambil pensilmu ini..." dia menggoyang-goyangkan pensilku di udara. Dia...mengejekku.

"Apiii..." geramku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Mari sini kau!"

Alhasil sekarang, aku dan dia main kejar-kejaran lagi, seperti biasanya. Kalau begini, sebaiknya aku terus melanjutkan sketsa-ku dan tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya.

Kami kejar-kejaran sampai... aku capek sendiri jadinya. Anak ini sebenarnya sedang sakit atau bukan, sih?

"Api," aku memanggilnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa kak? Tidak bisa menangkapku ya?" ujar adikku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukan itu," ujarku dengan napas yang masih naik turun.

"Terus?" adikku mulai bingung dengan perkataanku yang terputus-putus.

"Itu..pensilnya..untuk..untukmu saja..." Ujarku dengan napas yang mulai kembali normal.

"Eh?" adikku hanya melongo heran.

"Ya, pensil itu untukmu saja. Jujur, aku capek begini terus. Kejar-kejaran gak guna kaya gini cuma akan buang-buang tenaga saja kau tau?" aku segera pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, baru saja aku berbalik.

"Bukannya ini pensil kesayangan kakak, kenapa diberikan padaku?" Adikku bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku heran, apa dia belum mengerti?

"Bukan itu, hanya saja kau selalu merebut pensilku setiap kali aku ingin memakainya. Apa kau tidak tahu, kerjaanku ini banyak. Dan kau, seenaknya merebut pensilku. Pantas saja kerjaanku tidak pernah tuntas. Jadi pensil itu untukmu saja, aku akan memakai pensil yang lain, kau juga sebaiknya beristirahat sekarang." aku segera pergi meninggalkannya, yang mematung sambil memegang pensilku.

"Kak, bukan itu maksudku..."

 _ **SEBULAN KEMUDIAN~**_

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat Api keluar rumah. Dan setiap kali aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang hanya mengunjungi temannya. Dan setiap kali aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, aku selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama pula.

Akhirnya, dengan rasa penasaran. Aku mencari informasi tentang adikku. Dan ketika aku mendapatkan itu semua, aku langsung mengalami shock berat.

Ternyata Api di diagnosa mengalami kanker darah putih stadium 3, atau bisa dibilang leukimia. Jadi, resep obat itu. Bukan resep untuk penyakit batu-pilek. Itu resep obat untuk kanker adikku. Dan teman yang sering ia kunjugi itu bukan teman, tapi dokter langganannya. Mengetahui itu semua, aku baru menyadari, aku ini... kakak yang buruk.

Aku segera menanyakan hal itu ke Api, untuk memastikan semua itu. Pertamanya dia tidak mau mengaku, tapi aku terus mendesaknya. Sampai dia mengangguk pelan. Jadi, itu benar. Semua informasi yang aku dapatkan itu...benar. seketika aku langsung lemas. Tapi, itu semua berubah menjadi ke khawatiran yang sangat, ketika..

Adikku tiba-tiba terduduk dan batuk darah, darah yang keluar cukup banyak. Aku segera menelepon ambulance, untuk membawanya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Ia langsung dirawat di rumah sakit terdekat.

Setiap hari, aku menjenguknya. Membiarkan semua kerjaanku menumpuk. Masa bodo dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin adikku sembuh dan menjahiliku seperti biasa. Jujur saja, aku merindukannya, merindukan kejahilannya dan senyum lebar yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya, ketika aku memarahinya.

Aku membuka pintu itu, dan adikku yang mendengarnya segera menoleh dan mendapatiku yang menjenguknya dengan sekeranjang buah ditanganku.

"Buah lagi? Aku mau makan burger," adikku mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, jika kau sudah sembuh aku akan membelikan burger sebanyak yang kau mau, Api." ujarku sambil tersenyum. Walau aku tahu itu semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Api dengan mata yang berbinar.

Aku melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris. "Tentu saja, kalau kau sembuh. Aku...aku akan membelikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau..Api," mataku mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengucapkan hal itu. Jika kau sembuh... ketika kau sembuh...

Adikku yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya.

Aku yang melihatnya merasa senang mendengarnya, tapi kalimat berikutnya terasa menyakitkan bagiku.

"Kakak, terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku. Walau kutahu bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi. aku tahu kok, umurku sudah tidak lama lagi."

Aku merasa, duniaku hancur ketika dia mengatakan itu. Padahal tadi aku masih melihat senyum-nya. Senyum yang aku rindukan.

"Tidak Api! kau pasti sembuh, kakak jamin itu." Aku memegang bahunya, sambil meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ia akan sembuh.

Api menggeleng, "Tidak kak, sia-sia saja. Penyakit Api ini tidak ada obatnya."

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Sebenarnya aku ini kemana saja? Sampai aku tidak tahu bahwa...bahwa adikku mempunyai penyakit mematikan, yang bahkan tidak ada obatnya. Aku ini benar-benar kakak yang payah.

"Makanya itu..." adikku terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku segera mengangkatku kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"Makanya apa?" tanyaku.

"Makanya itu... bisakah kakak menggambar-ku, untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucap adikku sambil tersenyum.

"Meng-gam-bar?"

"Iya, tolong gambar aku dengan.." adikku mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di saku bajunya. Dan itu adalah...pensil kayu kesayanganku.

"Gambar aku dengan pensil ini, pensil kesayangan kakak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan pensil itu kepadaku.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan mengambil pensil itu. Tepat setelah aku mengambil pensil itu, elektrokardiogram milik adikku terdengar bunyi _piip..._ yang panjang. Yang artinya adikku...telah tiada. Api telah...meninggal? Api?

"Kakak, terimakasih..." samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya.

"AAPPII!" aku yang shock berat hanya bisa meraung memanggil namanya, sementara suster dan Dokter yang merawat adikku mulai berdatangan.

 _ **DAY AFTER TOMORROW~**_

Sekarang, disinilah aku berada. Makam adikku, Api. banyak orang yang melayat makam adikku, hingga tinggal aku sendiri yang berada di makamnya. Aku berdiri disamping makamnya sambil memegang sebuah benda berbentuk kotak. Dan benda itu adalah bingkai besar yang bergambarkan gambar adikku sendiri.

Ya, adikku sudah memintanya. Dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku menggambarnya dengan penuh air mata. Karena setiap kali aku menggambarnya, aku selalu teringat akan Api, adikku yang telah tiada.

Aku hanya bisa menangis di makamnya. andai saja aku lebih peduli, andai saja aku tidak pernah menghiraukannya, andai saja.. aku bisa mengulang ini semua. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mengulangnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Jadi, maksud dari kau yang selalu merebut pensilku dan selalu tersenyum lebar ketika aku memarahimu. Karena kau tahu, bahwa hidupmu tidak lama lagi. Jadi, kau sebisa mungkin memberikanku semua senyum-mu dan memberikanku kenangan yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

Ya, kenangan kita. Saat kita kejar-kejaran merebutkan sebuah pensil, aku tidak akan melupakannya.

Aku menaruh gambar itu, juga pensil kayuku yang tinggal setengah. Aku sering meraut pensil itu. Supaya aku mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

Aku pergi meninggalkan makam Api dengan air mata yang terus turun dengan deras. Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, seseorang bisa menjadi sangat berharga ketika dia sudah tiada. Dan aku sudah merasakannya.

Aku mengelap air mataku dan menatap langit. Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan menggambar lagi, selamanya. Karena, api semangatku... aku menoleh ke arah pemakaman Api, 'karena api semangatku... sudah padam'.

Aku pun berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman Api dengan setumpuk penyesalan. Api, maafkan aku, aku ini memang kakak yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** WATEPAK! Bukannya beresin fic yang amburadul, malah nambah fic yang gak kalah amburadul... maaf jika gajel atau semacamya... karena Utie sedikit curhat disini ^^" tentang Alf... jangan bilang-bilang ya~

Oh iya, Utie mau nanya sedikit nih, kira-kira bagaimana pendapat para reader tentang aksi 4 November kemarin? Senang, sedih, kaget, atau..yang lain? Utie tunggu di kolom review ya~X3 *Utie juga nerima keripik pedes, tapi jangan pedes-pedes amat ya, nanti sakit perut..*

 _salam dari Cutemuslimah~_


End file.
